yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Trap Hole
とし |phon = Otoshiana |trans = Pitfall |image = TrapHole-YS14-EN-C-1E.png |attribute = Trap |typest = Normal |number = 04206964 |effect = Act, Effect |lore = When your opponent Normal or Flip Summons 1 monster with 1000 or more ATK: Target that monster; destroy that target. |delore = Wenn dein Gegner 1 Monster mit 1000 oder mehr ATK als Normal- oder Flippbeschwörung beschwört: Wähle das Monster; zerstöre das gewählte Ziel. |itlore = Quando il tuo avversario Evoca Normalmente o Evoca per Scoperta 1 mostro con ATK di 1000 o superiore: scegli come bersaglio quel mostro; distruggi quel bersaglio. |ptlore = Quando o seu adversário invoca um monstro (excepto invocação-especial), se o ATK do monstro invocado for 1000 pontos ou mais, o monstro é destruído. |frlore = Lorsque votre adversaire Invoque Normalement ou par Flip 1 monstre avec min. 1000 ATK : ciblez le monstre ; détruisez la cible. |splore = Cuando tu adversario Invoca de Modo Normal o por Volteo 1 monstruo con 1000 ATK o más: selecciona ese monstruo; destruye ese objetivo. |jplore = 相手が攻撃力１０００以上のモンスターを召喚・反転召喚した時に発動する事ができる。そのモンスター１体を破壊する。 |zhlore = 對手成功召喚/反轉召喚攻擊力在1000以上的怪獸時，可選擇1隻該怪獸來發動。將破壞該攻擊力1000以上的怪獸。 |krlore = 상대가 공격력 １０００ 포인트 이상의 몬스터를 일반 소환, 반전 소환했을 때, 그 몬스터를 파괴한다. |edslore = If the ATK of a monster summoned by your opponent (excluding Special Summon) is 1000 points or more, the monster is destroyed. |wc6lore = When your opponent Normal Summons or Flip Summons a monster with an ATK of 1000 points or more, destroy the monster. |wc08lore = Activate only when your opponent Normal Summons or Flip Summons a monster with 1000 or more ATK. Destroy that monster. |en_sets = |na_sets = |au_sets = |eu_sets = Legend of Blue Eyes White Dragon (LOB-E046 - SR) Retro Pack (RP01-EN007 - C) Starter Deck: Kaiba (SDK-E030 - C) Starter Deck: Yugi (SDY-E025 - C) |fr_sets = Deck de Démarrage: 5D's (5DS1-FR036 - C) Deck de Démarrage: Jaden Yuki (YSDJ-FR034 - C) Deck de Démarrage: Joey (DDJ-F043 - C) Deck de Démarrage: Kaiba (DDK-F030 - C) Deck de Démarrage: Kaiba Évolution (SKE-FR042 - C) Deck de Démarrage: Pegasus (DDP-F041 - C) Deck de Démarrage: Syrus Truesdale (YSDS-FR032 - C) Deck de Démarrage: Yugi (DDY-F025 - C) Deck de Démarrage: Yugi Évolution (SYE-FR041 - C) La Légende du Dragon Blanc aux Yeux Bleus (LDD-F046 - SR) Retro Pack (RP01-FR007 - C) Deck de Démarrage: L’Avènement des Xyz (YS11-FR034 - C) Deck de Démarrage: Symphonie Xyz (YS12-FR032 - C) Collection Légendaire 3 Méga-Pack (LCYW-FR177 - UR) |fc_sets = |de_sets = Legend of Blue Eyes White Dragon (LOB-G046 - SR) Retro Pack (RP01-DE007 - C) Starter Deck: Jaden Yuki (YSDJ-DE034 - C) Starter Deck: Joey (SDJ-G043 - C) Starter Deck: Kaiba (SDK-G030 - C) Starter Deck: Kaiba Evolution (SKE-DE042 - C) Starter Deck: Pegasus (SDP-G041 - C) Starter Deck: Syrus Truesdale (YSDS-DE032 - C) Starter Deck: Yugi (SDY-G025 - C) Starter Deck: Yugi Evolution (SYE-DE041 - C) Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's Starter Deck (5DS1-DE036 - C) Starter Deck: Dawn of the Xyz (YS11-DE034 - C) Starter Deck: Xyz Symphony (YS12-DE032 - C) Legendary Collection 3 Mega-Pack (LCYW-DE177 - UR) |it_sets = La Leggenda del Drago Bianco Occhi Blu (LDD-I046 - SR) Mazzo Introduttivo 5D's (5DS1-IT036 - C) Mazzo Introduttivo Jaden Yuki (YSDJ-IT034 - C) Mazzo Introdutivo Joey (MIJ-I043 - C) Mazzo Introduttivo Kaiba (MIK-I030 - C) Mazzo Introduttivo Kaiba Evoluzione (SKE-IT042 - C) Mazzo Introduttivo Pegasus (MIP-I041 - C) Mazzo Introduttivo Syrus Truesdale (YSDS-IT032 - C) Mazzo Introduttivo Yugi (MIY-I025 - C) Mazzo Introduttivo Yugi Evoluzione (SYE-IT041 - C) Retro Pack (RP01-IT007 - C) Starter Deck: Alba degli Xyz (YS11-IT034 - C) Starter Deck: Sinfonia Xyz (YS12-IT032 - C) Collezione Leggendaria 3 Mega-Pack (LCYW-IT177 - UR) |pt_sets = A Lenda do Dragão Branco de Olhos Azuis (LDB-P058 - SR) Deck Inicial do Joey (DIJ-P043 - C) Deck Inicial do Kaiba (DIY-P033 - C) Deck Inicial do Kaiba Evolução (SKE-PT042 - C) Deck Inicial do Pegasus (DIP-P041 - C) Deck Inicial do Yugi (DIY-P027 - C) Deck Inicial do Yugi Evolução (SYE-PT041 - C) |sp_sets = Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's Starter Deck (5DS1-SP036 - C) Baraja Inicial Jaden Yuki (YSDJ-SP034 - C) Baraja Inicial Joey (BIJ-S043 - C) Baraja Inicial Kaiba (BIK-S033 - C) Baraja Inicial Kaiba Evolución (SKE-SP042 - C) Baraja Inicial Pegasus (BIP-S041 - C) Baraja Inicial Syrus Truesdale (YSDS-SP032 - C) Baraja Inicial Yugi (BIY-S027 - C) Baraja Inicial Yugi Evolución (SYE-SP041 - C) Leyenda del Dragón Blanco de Ojos Azules (LDD-S058 - SR) Retro Pack (RP01-SP007 - C) La Baraja de Principiante: El Amanecer de los Xyz (YS11-SP034 - C) La Baraja de Principiante: Sinfonía Xyz (YS12-SP032 - C) Colección Legendaria 3 Mega-Paquetes (LCYW-SP177 - UR) |jp_sets = Beginner's Edition.1 (BE1-JP118 - R) Beginner's Edition.1 (2011) (BE01-JP101 - R) Duel Terminal - Demon Roar God Revival!! (DT04-JP050 - DNPR) Duelist Legacy Volume.2 (DL2-039 - R) EX Starter Box (C) EX-R Starter Box (EX-27 - C) Gold Series 2011 (GS03-JP018 - C/GUR) Joey Structure Deck (JY-30 - C) Legend of Blue Eyes White Dragon (LB-57 - SR) Starter Deck 2007 (YSD2-JP034 - C) Starter Deck 2008 (YSD3-JP036 - C) The Gold Box (GDB1-JP058 - GUR) World Ranking Promos: Series 2 (PC2-007 - C/NPR) Yugi Volume 2 Structure Deck (SY2-052 - C) Ｖｏｌ．１ (SR) スターターデッキ２０１２ (ST12-JP032 - C) |ae_sets = Legend of Blue Eyes White Dragon (LOB-058 - C) Starter Deck: Kaiba (SDK-033 - C) Starter Deck: Yugi (SDY-027 - C) |ch_sets = |kr_sets = Beginner's Edition.1 (BP1-KR118 - R) Expansion Pack Vol.1 (ESP1-KR005 - C) Legend of Blue Eyes White Dragon (LOB-K058 - SR) Starter Deck: Joey (SDJ-KR043 - C) Starter Deck: Kaiba (SDK-K033 - C) Starter Deck: Kaiba Evolution (SKE-KR042 - C) Starter Deck: Pegasus (SDP-KR041 - C) Starter Deck: Yugi (SDY-K027 - C) Starter Deck: Yugi Evolution (SYE-KR041 - C) 스타터 덱 2012 (ST12-KR032 - C) |eds_sets = Dark Magician (Common) |gx1_sets = Basic 1-A (Super Rare) |gx03_sets = Established Chaos (Super Rare) |gx02_sets = Life Breaker (Super Rare) |gx04_sets = Starter Deck: Main Deck (Common) |ntr_sets = Shadows in the Labyrinth (Rare) |sdd_sets = Blue-Eyes White Dragon (Rare) Dark Magician (Rare) Green Millennium Eye (Common) Yellow Millennium Eye (Common) |wc5_sets = Seto Standard Yugi Standard Volume 3 (Super Rare) All Traps (Common) All cards (Common) |wc6_sets = Legend of Blue Eyes White Dragon (Rare) Monster Destroy Collection (Common) All Traps (Common) All at Random (Common) |wc07_sets = Established Chaos (Super Rare) All Normal Monsters (Super Rare) All at Random (Super Rare) |wc08_sets = Chaos Knight (Rare) All at Random (Common) |ygo_sets = Pack 2 |anime = Yu-Gi-Oh! 3D Bonds Beyond Time |anime_dm = 044 |anime_gx = 069, 116, 157 |anime_5d = 007 |manga_d = 061, 062, 098, 119 |manga_gx = 026 |mst1 = Destroys your opponent's Monster Cards |mst2 = Destroys Normal Summoned Monsters |archetype1 = Trap Hole (archetype) |wc6dp = 2600 |wc08dp = 750 |database_id = 4836 }}